Nanobot warrior discontinued until further notice
by Balloon rouge
Summary: Futaba wants to be a hero's ua high school but is forced to villainy due to the fact that she is hunted because of her quirk dreams dashed and given no choice to be a hero's what will she do will she be given a second chance or be wronged again first fan fiction constructive criticism please will get better as time goes on t for bakugo
1. A cruel fate

Futaba had gone to a special training seminar to par twice her quirk because she wanted to get into ua she learned she could use her quirk nano bots to take quirks as well as create ones with genetic material on her way home she was attacked by four men trying to mug fight her she shot a stream of nano bots at them that wrapped around them to prohibit move ment then she took genetic samples of them to take their quirks futaba stopped to gloat then took a dart to the back and passed out she woke up. To be covered in chains with four robots around her and a man in a dark suit she asked where is she why am I here the man only answered the first question and said your quirk is to dangerous to be used by you for good by you futaba said that it's not fair she never hurt anybody the man said life's not fair and futaba asked what his quirk was he said that he would tell her because she going to tartarus futaba flinched at the thought of going there tartarus the most secure prison ever he said that his quirk let him see areas where he is completely undetectable stealth vision whilst he was talking futaba had nanobots eat her chains and had sent some to hack the robots the man said the government sends me to apprehend people with dangerous quirks and kill their more deadly relatives then left before futaba heard him leave on a motorcycle she told the hacked bots to attack him if he comes back as futaba tried to go home she saw that her house was burned down knowing the man had government funding and would track her down if she went to the police she left before finding an abandoned building by night fall with her little pocket change she purchased a sleeping bag and slept in the abandoned building to many thoughts on her mind how would she live where would she get food and water and how her mother was futaba. The next day futaba looked at the news on her phone and found out she was said dead along with her mother seems they covered it up.

Futaba quirk ability nano bots creates bio mechanical entities to due futaba bidding from her lipids or chrome metals uses electricity if not connected to futaba.

can eat away metallic substances

hack robots and machinery

Can create machinery and electronics and metallic objects

Can be controlled remotely


	2. The big heist

Futaba got up an then thought about what she would do as it stood she had no power or water had an empty apartment with just a sleeping bag to her name and had no money if she went for help to report this the guy who knocked her out would find her futaba decided she would need amenities first futaba made a fridge and tv with her nano bots then an electric oven had the nano bots change the power lines to route her free power then water so now she had water electricity but no food. Futaba decided she would steal some money she didn't want to steal but had to she decided that she didn't want steal. she decide that the closest place to Rob was a arcade but a super sized one that had plenty of money in it and metals for her nanobots but first she went and made a suit to hide her identity from others so she couldn't be tracked now it was go time futaba didn't have many nano bots after all was said and done but now it was gone Tim futaba started by cutting the buildings power the place didn't have Windows futaba made night vision goggles and went in she had nano bots seal the doors and eat the arcade machines she found where the tokens where purchased and demanded money she had after all was said and done and had many more metals then the heroes came mt lady appeared to stop futaba but thanks to 5 floors of arcade machines she had sent a wave of bots at her then futaba realized she could make a mechanical like in those kaiju movies and let a squeal escape her mouth so now mt lady vs mega robot, futaba fled the scene whilst this happened and scent a robot copy the other way the robot who was just a vaguely humanoid figure punched mt lady's face then tried to tackle them but mt lady swerved out the way and tripped said robot it got up an futaba had it turn into bats from behind her and choke hold her a elbow knocked it off quickly my lady tried to charge her robot but had her horns grabbed and was flipped by said horns then all might who came out of no where and obliterated it with one punch futaba had the bots turn into a group of small mosquitos and disperse to returns to her Futaba had made 1.500 dollars left a hole block in Rubble and destroyed a three story arcade. Futaba thought this was an eventful day.


	3. The bigger heist

Futaba was nervous but preparing she had went to a scrap yard preparing for this and had added an enhanced visor, elemental resistance , a gas mask, tazers,compressed air jump boots, armor bracing, and a grappling hook she prepared all this for a bank heist. At the bank futaba had prepared all that stuff for emergency she thought then said but this was a stealth level and ripped the vault door off then alarms blared shot she thought as she then crashed through the wall to try and escape duffle bag behind her filled with money she shot nano bots at everyone taking them hostage suddenly midnight and kaminari woods charged grabbing futaba with wood futaba told her emergency bots to come then turned nearby metals into futaba bots which where gel like and could shape shift and had them charge with vibro blades(blades that vibrate rapidly ) to attack midnight used her whip to smash to and kaminari woods got pruned midnight tried to gas futaba but she summoned her gas mask just in time the hostages had escaped as this happened when Mt lady arrived and so did futabas contingency bots she formed mega futaba robot which looked like her but was metallic grey and faceless and had futabas long orange hair and waist. Mt lady round housed the mech to only get blocked as it hit hyper dense metal arms and f bot grabbed and gave her the knee then mt lady suplexed the mega f bot but before hitting the ground it formed and deformed suddenly as behind her then f bot pinned her to the ground with a vibro blade stake before she shrunk down midnight and kaminari woods lost to the swarm of mini f northern suddenly almighty appeared futaba had already ran off as he punched through all of them with ease futaba had worn camouflage as she ran to go home as futaba got home she made sure to stash the money somewhere hidden. CUT TO ALL MIGHT AND NEZU TALKING nezu said the criminal that just robbed the bank was futaba he had figured out where her hide out Was and ask him to bring futaba hear he believe she became a criminal because of a agency he had informed about an ability her quirk had he wanted her to become a hero's instead villain he wanted him to train her and would enroll her at at futabas place she was watching the news of her heist as her alarm went off she tried to exit only to be grabbed by all might who then jumped some where else. later in principle nezu's office futaba stared at the mouse man and futaba asked why am I hear he had said that she was hear because of her crimes but he would want to parole her and let her join us her eyes lit up at this he said he got the agency off her case and apologised about her house and mother he then had given her a new luxury house to live in nezu said see you after entrance exams.


	4. Ua training

Futaba had passed the written exams know for the practical exams .AT THE ANNOUNCEMENT HALL some lame loud guy explained there fighting robots boy this will be easy she could disintegrate them easily suddenly some glasses dweeb got mad because there where three robots but he originally said there where four then began yelling at some boy with green hair for muttering .AT THE TEST SIGHT futaba ran through robots thanks to being weak to hear and large supply of metal racked up a a lot of points she hogged them from every body as she piloted a nano mech and smashed enemies with robot clones and shot missile when a robot 5 times as big as her came from nowhere and attacked her by surprise crushing her and a browned haired girl under rubble and felt her consciousness fading when that green boy punched it into oblivion and saved the two of them before she passed out and then woke up on a stressed she felt tired but it was all most as if she was never hurt when an old lady with a visor and a grey haired bun kissed her futaba said no kisses grandma at this recovery girl immediately smacked her and gave a death glare and said I shouldn't have healed you and left and shouted you can go home. BACK st futabas palace she was greeted to a surprise her mom she ran to hug her mother glad to see she's okay mom how ya doin I as futaba balled her eyes out glad her mother was okay . Her mother was glad she was okay sand glad she got into ua and happy she achieved dreams. First day of ua high school she can't wait to meet her class mates she walks in to see a blue haired boy in glasses yelling at a bird man with his feet on the table when a blonde boy said did your school put a stick up your ass or where you born with it. Futaba took her seat when suddenly a man in yellow sleeping bag walked in he said he was there teacher and showed them there test score futaba who hogged all the point was at the top with a huge lead then Midoriya the bakugo bakugo then yelled. THIS BITCH SCORED HIGHER THAN ME futaba saw that he was "so very friendly"and said almost down and he then yelled I will be NUMBER ONE lunging at her before eraser head restrained him he thought how the help does that thing work before they where tested outside first throw a ball autistic screaming boy(bakugo) shouted die and sent it flying and brown hair girl got an infinity futaba had formed an arm Canon and blasted the ball away scoring 110.5 meters in the dash rocketed across in o.8 seconds at the tests end futaba had gotten first and remembered aizawa said whoever is in last place gets expelled it was that green haired boy who broke their arm in a special attack poor kid he seemed intent to be a hero's but by surprise he spared him.


	5. Combat training

Aizawa had explained that they would be doing combat training but do to having odd numbers futaba would be in a 4 vs 1 with preparations and and an advantage. So futaba had 20 minutes and a lot of material of her choosing metal she was fighting todoroki mezo toro mashiro

She spawned meta futabas and multi vision goggles she encased the fake weapon in a force field as the heroes charged in Toro had snuck behind futaba to try to tag the weapon only to be zapped by the force field futaba laughed at this then went to tape her to only touch air turning on her goggles she saw Toro fleeing she then switched to x Ray to see the others approaching quickly she immediately had all f-bots close in on them and started to block the all the doors and increase force field strength the remaining heroes saw metal walls covering all the doors and then heard a tidal wave of f-bots flood in phasing through the doors shoto quickly froze the f-bots

Flooding through the door to talk with his group and smash down the doors obstructing the path. Futaba had said at some point during training when she piggy back rode on a f bot in stamina testing she can only control swarms so well bots In large numbers meaning these bots aren't going to be well guided for she can only control so many before her commands need to be simpler and less tactical with the current flood their charging us on sight so we just need to hold them back ill freeze them any that break out mezo and mashiro could smash aizawa said that hero's backup would arrive every so often more often towards the end and the villain capture tape could be removed by allies bringing them back into the fight . once the bomb was deactivated by Toro they could charge through suddenly Toro had spoke to them through her headset exclaiming that a force field was in the way of the weapon suddenly they all heard the words hero reinforcements arriving mina ashido,kyoka jiro they would need to bet on them powering through they bots and breaking doors they did this with ease and jiro had found where the three where held up she told mina to save them she would engage futaba.

She also sensed for where Toro was and teamed up with her futaba turned her multi vision goggles off as to save her energy when she saw where mina was . Went but not saw where Toro or jiro where knowing jiro was after her knowing her quirk and Toro would need to get the trapped threes help to get through the force field she suddenly took the force of a sound blast from jiro knocking her down leaving her ears ringing jiro tried to blast the force field off only to get nano hosed by futaba her hose weakened once she took a punch from Toro and recoiled from then hosed them both making sure she had grabbed hero's headphone ears. Mina had been melting down robots doors and managed to rescue the boys and charged to where the heard sound blasts coming from.

And heard the words hero's reinforcements.

Questions and answers

Q: I thought futaba had to charge nano bots when the they are disconnected and didn't need to charge when connected

A: futaba doesn't need to charge basic nano bots she however does need to charge advanced items such as her goggles and she makes power slowly only advanced f bot take power.

Q: why is futaba so much stronger

A: futaba had a large sum of metals to absorb

Q: why is futaba being trained differently

A: futaba is the last odd number and this helps those who failed the first time.


	6. Chapter 6

Futaba knowing recovery girl would heal them turned her arm into a shrapnel gun and shot at jiro and toro takeing out her own force field (said field was fragile and only an electric fence)

Both girls wounded retreated suddenly own speaker the teachers said to not use attacks such as that against your own class mates your worse than bakugo she then switched to a net launcher to take them down. As they ran away trapping both hopefully she checked she got toro she then taped down both. The two reinforcements where tokoyami,bakugo, uraraka.

Knowing uraraka couldn't over power her robots she sent a jetpack toting f bot to Carry her away so she could deal with tokoyami and bakugo who had split up futaba questioned this and

Decided she would be more defensive thinking they may have had a plan tokoyami got swarmed immediately and futaba was working on hall way crushers trapping foes in a small cast this had gotten tokoyami because he had no space to summon dark shadow bakugo decided to blast through to futaba who surrounded the device with a shell and created a fake shell just now to fool enemies bakugo had blasted her with an explosion but futaba had made a shield futaba responded by shooting an electric net

in a tight corridor which bakugo had no room to dodge and the net resisted his explosions then shocked him which had stunned him long enough to nano hose him before having this cement him in place holding his hands outward giving no chance of escaping by blowing up the nano bots futaba went to deal with the remaining heroes she had surprised mina and tazed her unconscious todoroki was at his limit due to the frost on him (futaba told her f bots to produce heaters and the three where banking on being rescued) .

Futaba has won echoes throughout the halls. Futaba went back home to think on how she would power up her quirk she knew that without that advantage she would have lost she tried her quirk replication and had found a few things New about it.

As she stacked more quirks she could focus and think less so more quirks equals less brain power like an item that lowers int in a video game she found that she could clone quirks and create copys of pre existing quirks by holding onto an electric quirk signal that exist within DNA to increase its power at a higher intellect drain though she also found that people tend to have a sort of adaptation from birth so their quirks won't hurt them on use like the way a fire user makes a fire proof substance on their skin on quirk use.

Futaba could change nano bots to act differently then standard nano bots and act as if they where affected by a quirk and add resistance to things at the cost of less versatility and she couldn't change it back so specialised nano bots are stuck in that state and shape.

Futaba got to work on new gear she had made a scanner letting her see the electric signals. And copy them without the dna extractor but the targeted to bee in vision for ten seconds and could only effect one person at a time. She could alter the electric signal to mutate the quirk but removing quirk weaknesses tends to decrease the quirk strength.

She realized that if she channeled that electric signal through something else she could avoid the negative effects because the electric charge wouldn't touch her brain negating the denki affect though she would need to make these solid and non shiftable marbles and any quirk used with it would need a counter balance so the quirk can't harm the marble core as she then she started creating marbles capable of holding a charge.

Futaba had realized the abilities power increases as this charge was used which caused it to increase in energy and hardness of the marble she went with her visors turned into a pair of shades although the shades required a minute long stare to obtain the same visor effects.

Over the weekend she had gotten a few quirks and found out that quirks will weaken each other unless they where compatible and the marble increased in power as similar quirks mixed .

She called todoroki asking if she could visit his place asking if she could spar suddenly todoroki said no I don't really want company when Endeavour snatched the phone and said that shoto can redeem his previous loss to you and said that he will be greater than you and to be will redeem so he can have redeem himself.

shoto's house was nice she met shoto and his siblings scanning them both and it turned out shoto's quirk could stabilize ice and fire based quirks easily in the marble at the same time she had scanned all of them giving her 2 ice 2 fire quirks in the marble. She then said she needed to go as she realized she was out of nano bots for the day and had left her extra nano bots at home.

She went to school on Monday and aizawa was attempting to have students fight in ways that are out of their comfort zone futaba would be fighting one on one against kirishima she was using an ice and fire marble with in her multi weapon arm cannon (the arm cannon is a minigun, rocket launcher, and Magnus all in one it also can shoot quirks raw or in long range with her marbles acting as rechargeable ammo for each type of shot meaning ammo can be depleted but it regenerated constantly and the marble was still increasing charge to hold more shots. )

Kirishima hardened and charged at her only to get ice cannoned in place he broke out of this to get shot at with a supercharged flame blast but there was one problem sudden temperature shifts cause thing to crack so she had had to alternate shots (this is legit science sudden temperature shifts at rapid speed can break things try a stringing twine around a glass bottle lighting the string on fire then dunking it in ice water) futaba switched to magnum shots she noticed the marble burned out as the charge increased a flaw in the process she managed to slow Kirishima before it wore out which it did rapidly once Kirishima was close she created a tazer to zap him she then turned her other hand into a rocket fist which grabbed his hair and flew up in the air before going back down colliding with another fist futaba create causing Kirishima to vomit from the impact futaba then futaba decided to shoot rockets at Kirishima Kirishima ran as she dual wielded rocket launcher before charging a shot that sent him flying she then unleashed a cluster rocket swarm that had overwhelmed kirishima and knocked him unconscious and had him sent to recovery girl next was tent lidas turn futaba had been

Gut kicked as she tried to make a rocket launcher again but this time propelled herself up wards with an explosion knocking Lida back she tried another rocket barrage only to have been grabbed by aizawa scarf.

Hey why did you grab me I was about to win, you where about to kill him with that blast try to gauge how much power is needed and learn to be non lethal rather than kill any for you might fight.


	7. Chapter 7

Futaba had been examining what was wrong with the orbs and it turns out that the electric signal would fry itself after awhile if not used constantly she figured that some of the quirk factor signal is missing from the scans then realizes that she would need an in depth scan of each and every target so she made her lighting scanner it a lightning gun made that's would taze a person and stimulate brain activity overloading all their senses and scan their quirk signature it shot out the arm cannon futaba always used she would need to empty the tank every once in a while to save the quirks in storage she also made the replicator into harmless joy buzzer for their friends only got the defective quirk orb though.

Futaba scrapped her other weapons for the lightning gun she then had a realization she could effectively use floating balls of electricity as data space which would let her make more advanced nano bots she reduced the size of the lightning gun to a set of gloves and integrated lightning resistance into the suit the wisps also could act as static shock but hurt in large swarms she also realized that by zapping certain parts of the brain she could make it impossible to use their quirk (doing this would stop any attempts at copying quirks) and temporarily paralyze body parts.

She could shoot weaker stunning shots with a finger gun and create large electric voids for multi target shots. She also learned that she could alter quirks she had the wisps generate near large static fields like power plants and self multiply if she ever fought someone lightning resistant she could chuck rocks at high speed like a railgun and also levitate things. She called nezu and told him her great progress.

All in a weeks work she exclaimed later at Ua aizawa said that they would be training in disaster simulation area they all where excited they where taking a field trip to the usj at the site they met the hero thirteen a rescue focused hero's who could create black holes from the tips of his fingers Isuzu Midoriya and Ochoa gained over Tasmanian suddenly a black mist opened up they had been told it was a villain attack as swarms of thugs appeared futaba started firing lightning when aizawa jumped in takeing villains out left and right most of the villains had basic strength enhancer quirks they didn't know how to use when they got teleported away futaba was in a alone in the factory zone as villain attacked her she nano hosed and tazed him and saw more villains she started dissolving the metal around her she didn't have time to make quirk storage tanks so she simply armored up and started. Made some f Bots and quickly overpowered the villains who thought they had the numbers advantage she charged off to the center with the f bot swarm she told said swarm to converge on the villains attacking aizawa and mad quirk tanks on her way there when suddenly a purple hulking figure with a beak and exposed brain overpowered aizawa shoto tried freezing the thing to no avail futaba then sniper shot it in the head disabling its quirks for a while considering its exposed brain as a man made of Black mist and a man with a hand on his head looked at her but the creature was still throwing aizawa around it had crazy amounts of strength she shot a metal spike into it but the creature pulled them out and regenerated futaba had the terrifying realization it had multiple quirks as the hand man said all of which she then absorbed with her cannon mostly strength amplifiers which amplified it insane natural strength and regeneration.

Which is why it recovered from her nano bots and immediately smashed her to the ground she was hurt and couldn't get up that's when all might charged in the two clashed the nomu appeared to be stronger until all might did a flurry of punches " you said his quirk is shock absorption not nullification so there a limit to how much he can take as he sent a flurry of punches sending the villains flying.

He was strong as the villains tried to flee she caught the hand guy with a good lightning shot his quirk seemed to be decay. One for the collection the villains escaped but they had to cancel the training. Turns out the whole incident was on the news the reporting crew where trying to bait aizawa into saying some thing he will regret later to no avail. Later in nezu's office with a guest we have to give futaba a chance we could mold her into a great hero. No nezu she's to dangerous we will have to end her before she becomes to powerful. but she wants to be a hero. But what if a villain with a mind control quirk gets her or him then well have problems. End of discussion.

Later as futaba went to go home she walked to see her mother detained by a group of men in black they tried to kill futaba pistols but her mother jumped in the way trying to stop them and got shot. Futaba charged to attack filled with rage then as a explosion hit her in the back she was too hurt to fight and was bleeding out she later saw nezu walk in saying I'm sorry futaba

So this is how I did she thought unless she had a plan and sent said plan to remaining nano bots she would be back and vengeance will be sweet.

Later at night she woke up in her new body she was made with synthesized organic parts she swore to have her revenge but first she needed a place to stay since the apartment was discovered quickly she would hide under the beach no one will find hero's she tunneled under the beach very far down the beach in a drill capsule she planned to make more rooms later but first she needed to plan out her next move she up under the sand in her cave and thought to make a backup base in the scrap yard she set up all the things she had previously and made a generator

She robbed a mattress store for a bed she had re entered her cave from from a abandoned train station tunnel that was supposed to go underwater and through the ocean but lost funding mod development she covered her tracks and went to lay down and sleep with thoughts on her mind will she ever see her mother is she okay how will she get food when will she get revenge.

The next day futaba registered all her quirks in to her wisp generator soon they could hold the creation sequence she created a few elite model f bots she gave them all lesser super strength she altered the arc cannon on the palm of her hand to shoot quirk energy as well as lightning so she could make quirks long range.

She then sent her elite models to go collect metals and electricity to make more wisps and planned to go scope out possible places to get money she was eyeing a bank she planned to charge into she has done this before she covered her body including her hair in metal armor it's making her whole body a robotic silver and she had made her eyes a light blue from her original green a new ability of her synthetic body but decided to go stealth and tunnel into the vault she got in unnoticed no action today I guess she said as she went back to her Sandy home.

Turns out a quirk she absorbed was calorie making create calories from nothing this would give her better nano bot production nice now ill be unstoppable.

Futaba having watched a lot of anime decided to make her ninja combat armor designed for speed and tanking heavy she wanted a katana but she would need the quirks of some of her classmates for that and some more for her suit.

Futaba let her alpha bots wreak havoc across town distracting most heroes and since her class mates no ex classmates. Where on break now is the time to strike first she found toru she attacked quickly and stealthily she added a quirk extractor to her sword she slashed Toro and applied the invisibility to her suit. Then left going for jiro next.

Jiro was walking home after picking up some grocery then here's something crashing through garbage bags but doesn't see any thing she turns around but remains cautious then heard someone try to sneak up on her but no one's there she then reaches into her pocket grabbing an I pod before walking forward then turning around shooting a wave of sound at the alley way knocking futaba over and de cloaking her (mutation quirks like torus required active focus to maintain.

How'd you know I was there doesn't matter your going down so just surrender now and I promise you won't be hurt to badly I might even let you go in harmed. Futaba exclaimed

Firstly I'm not going down without a fight and secondly your as noises as a vacuum cleaner even if you can turn invisible who are you anyway and what do you want from me.

That's on a need to know basis and you don't need to know as she nano hosed jiro she broke it by shooting sound into the what was holding her down futaba then forged stealth and just lightning zapped her unconscious.

Easier than I thought it would be next is mina ashido now where are you mina she was at the mall that wouldn't end well In most situations in a head on assault she would sick her wisps on the place and chase mina to her she ran down streets the street and saw another coming from the opposite direction and ran into an alleyway where a person dressed in metallic silver Kunoichi(female ninja)

Garb attacked her with a sword it seemed to taze her as it made contact and seemed to constantly vibrate. She tried to shoot her acid melting part of her mask revealing a metallic colored girl with blue eyes. Who seemed to teleport behind them before stabbing them with a katana tazering her unconscious then leaving she saw her look back at her as her mask began to slowly repair itself as her vision faded to black .


	8. Chapter 8

At ua everyone questioned what happened to mina and jiro having heard that they where attacked by a villain jiro told them how it happened and mina lied on what happened to her saying she chased the villain off. Lida said but the news reports say both of you where unconscious as a ninja figure ran off. Mina realizing the massive hole in her lie had told them what actually happened and explained what this villain looked like In Great detail and exclaimed how terrifying the ordeal was. That's when aizawa walked in exclaiming that futaba had died from a break in from robbers.

Futaba made herself a acid katana that vibrates fast enough to cut through steel with her previously gotten quirks but she needed revenge against nezu she decided she would make herself a combat armor it enlarged the hand cannons and put some of her healing quirks in her finger tips and her damaging quirks in her palms She created floating swords that in a circle around her back she made the swords compact into a small pocket knives that could she use electromagnetic telekinesis to make float and extend into swords but eventually to many where taxing on her mind so for the first time she tapped into wisp processing power and she decided to have her knives float behind her as wings however the flight was more or less just levitating or shooting off in one direction she found that she could pre set directions before she started flying for fine precision control but could only go on a specific course she pre set. She was set to attack but then realized the fact all might would smash her into a thousand pieces in only one punch so she sent her f bots on a rampage near where all might was she made sure there was always a second group to keep him distracted and flew off to ua to see them leaving in a bus she followed the bus to see them at a different training facility with the laughing hero's outburst.

Today class well be training on how to safely dispatch a villain and and work with other heroes and my lover shall help me.

Firstly emi shut up outburst laughed this off as per usual secondly heroes must nonlethal dispatch foes and work together in order to save people so today you will be.

Aizawa was cut off as futaba smashed through a wall well hello class one a both mina and jiro exclaimed that's the villain who attacked us.

Oh you remember me that's sweet but sorry I have to take you down She sent her wings down in a blade storm making sure to aim at denki's phone smashing it with a well placed shot momo had made her and her allies riot shields to block the knife swarm she had placed a hand blast right at her shield phalanx knocking them down from the resulting explosion that's when lida jumped up to kick her with his engine calves she extended some blades to full katana size to start slashing at him but had started laughing like a mad man lida got close to her before being shocked and had his quirk cloned she as she was laughing sent a mass shock at everyone this hit outburst allowing her to catch her breath and copy every ua students quirk but she didnt do much damage with it and they all got up shooting at outburst she knocked her out she breathed heavily glad her laugh attacks where over.

Futaba smirked she had this in the bag suddenly she took an explosion to the back she copied bakugo's quirk with a lightning shock but he kept attacking.

Behind her she heard someone yell detroit smassshhh as she got knocked to the ground kirishima and tsu charged at her she did a spin move shocking and copying everyone's quirks the blast only stunned them and they continued their attack she dodged kirishima but was grappled by tsu who landed a punch to her only to hurt her hand on solid steel armor futaba laughed at this then felt someone grabbing her in a choke hold tokoyami and dark shadow landed repeat hits to her she tazed toru and went to charge tokoyami.

Suddenly futaba was kicked by lidas recipro burst to the stomach and ice suddenly came at her freezing her she broke out of this only to be grabbed by aizawa who kicked her in the face she sent her daggers to attack aizawa who disconnected in order to dodge and the daggers cut his scarf to ribbons and kept him busy . she called out a special attack. **thousand daggers slashing whirl wind**. As all her knives spun around her and the area around her futaba got her katana and went to charge down lida who left to get help only to see Midoriya in her way she slashed him repeatedly sending him to the ground and sent an elite f bot after lida as he got away she suddenly took a bunch of acid and a sound wave blast at the same time.

And bakugo jumped up to attack again shoto froze her in place and bakugo blasted her with a full force attack aoyama shot a laser at her when she flew away after the resulting impact. futaba realizing her ass was getting handed to her fled.

I can't believe I loss so badly too she got their quirks and planned to alter them a bit to suit her needs making bakugo's and shoto's quirk act from a range by shooting projectile needles (she decided to shoot needles not knives ) and changed lidas quirk to give her flexible engine tubes she could produce any where she used them as boost boots because they where impractical for flight she added the other quirks to her blast attacks mineta's quirk caused problems if she tried to use it it immediately stuck to her and have her legs strength boosted with tsuyu's quirk and stored the rest. And turned her knives into

small metal needles about as small as a blade of grass she could throw these at high speed to she was and decided to come up with a fighting style she decided to use kick barrages at close range and blast enemies at short range.

She watched the news to see what they where saying aizawa was giving a speech. I can reassure you that we protect our students the villain who attacked us today was effortlessly defeated by our students before we could even attempt to help although they fled the scene.

The next day at the same training facility but with a camera crew hoping to catch some action ok class today we will be training to subdue a villain with in a non lethal way so toda-

Aizawa couldn't finish his sentence as futaba flying charged in well hello class 1 a and take this THOUSAND BLADE TECHNIQUE BLADED TORNA she got shot at with a sound blast before she could end the sentence

We already beat you once you came to lose again or are you just a masochist jiro said futaba responded by launching many needles which were blocked effortlessly by class 1 a

That attack didn't work last time. COLD BLOODED SPIKE FREEZE as ice enveloped one a stemming from the needles aizawa came to I intervene but was trapped in a ball of blades cytoplasm and edge shot who where hiding to surprise any villains that might show up charged forward futaba zapped ectoplasm but edge shot knocked her out

Waking up. Later futaba found herself in a cell restrained with 4 other people with guards surrounding her the man who started this whole escapade was in front of her she needs revenge but how

Futaba you will be staying here for the rest of your days this is Styx a place where people with quirks that are to dangerous are kept you won't be escaping.

Futabas escape plan: The guards hit them with a quirk disabling drug every 10 hours her synthetic body purified blood faster giving her 6 hours a day of quirk usage she would command her bots to stealthily sneak in before turning off the power. She then would have her bots eat all the metal and rescue the nearby individuals maybe they could help her she would have to beat all the guards Time for action.

Suddenly sirens flared as futabas plan was put into action she ran off with the weakened individuals to her underground beach base soon they recovered she asked them what their quirks where

two girls said they had devati quirks one said he had an evolved quirk all phenomena that made them more powerful than average quirk wielders

Evolved quirks can evolve by absorbing certain objects correlating to them debating quirks where wielded by twins who powered each other up as they used them

Back at futabas home she examined those she rescued two girls younger than her the twins rin and ren a man with a clock tattoos on his hand who had exhausted eyes and messy black hair named Fuji rikyu the last one said her name was sabishi she seemed timid as futaba approached her she jumped back she had long grey hair down to her hips and scared blue eyes. The twins both looked similar one had long blond hair and seemed timid too the other had short purple hair with two red beads holding up two small braids and looked like she was annoyed at all times rin and ren. Alright everyone quirks what are they.

Rin said mine let's me heal people even bring them back to life at close range but my healing is weaker the farther I am from them with my sister's help we can teleport anything however this takes a few seconds to charge. Ren said my quirk let's me create destructive energy obliterating any thing. The shy girl said my quirk is nightmare it lets me anything out of some ones fear as well as destructive energy. The Fuji said my quirk is clock by absorbing clocks I can slow down time or speed it up I need more clocks for every hour I speed it up and one for every 10 minutes it's slowed down I can focus this on a specific target grand father clocks let me unleash massive explosive sound blasts. Futaba created sleeping g quarters for all of them to stay And said that would be getting revenge on the person who kidnapped them and said she would be getting personal revenge tomorrow although her team in insisted that they come except for rin who was a pacifist and her quirk wasn't meant for combat she put cameras on all of them so rin could help from a distance and gave them bio signs so rin knew where to heal they would head out tomorrow. Futaba had rin and ren teleport them to the stadium where the sports festival was to be held at they all hid before they had rin teleport class 1 a into the stadium they all in their desk looked around confused of where they are.


	9. Chapter 9

At ua everyone questioned what happened to mina and jiro having heard that they where attacked by a villain jiro told them how it happened and mina lied on what happened to her saying she chased the villain off. Lida said but the news reports say both of you where unconscious as a ninja figure ran off. Mina realizing the massive hole in her lie had told them what actually happened and explained what this villain looked like In Great detail and exclaimed how terrifying the ordeal was. That's when aizawa walked in exclaiming that futaba had died from a break in from robbers.

Futaba made herself a acid katana that vibrates fast enough to cut through steel with her previously gotten quirks but she needed revenge against nezu she decided she would make herself a combat armor it enlarged the hand cannons and put some of her healing quirks in her finger tips and her damaging quirks in her palms She created floating swords that in a circle around her back she made the swords compact into a small pocket knives that could she use electromagnetic telekinesis to make float and extend into swords but eventually to many where taxing on her mind so for the first time she tapped into wisp processing power and she decided to have her knives float behind her as wings however the flight was more or less just levitating or shooting off in one direction she found that she could pre set directions before she started flying for fine precision control but could only go on a specific course she pre set. She was set to attack but then realized the fact all might would smash her into a thousand pieces in only one punch so she sent her f bots on a rampage near where all might was she made sure there was always a second group to keep him distracted and flew off to ua to see them leaving in a bus she followed the bus to see them at a different training facility with the laughing hero's outburst.

Today class well be training on how to safely dispatch a villain and and work with other heroes and my lover shall help me.

Firstly emi shut up outburst laughed this off as per usual secondly heroes must nonlethal dispatch foes and work together in order to save people so today you will be.

Aizawa was cut off as futaba smashed through a wall well hello class one a both mina and jiro exclaimed that's the villain who attacked us.

Oh you remember me that's sweet but sorry I have to take you down She sent her wings down in a blade storm making sure to aim at denki's phone smashing it with a well placed shot momo had made her and her allies riot shields to block the knife swarm she had placed a hand blast right at her shield phalanx knocking them down from the resulting explosion that's when lida jumped up to kick her with his engine calves she extended some blades to full katana size to start slashing at him but had started laughing like a mad man lida got close to her before being shocked and had his quirk cloned she as she was laughing sent a mass shock at everyone this hit outburst allowing her to catch her breath and copy every ua students quirk but she didnt do much damage with it and they all got up shooting at outburst she knocked her out she breathed heavily glad her laugh attacks where over.

Futaba smirked she had this in the bag suddenly she took an explosion to the back she copied bakugo's quirk with a lightning shock but he kept attacking.

Behind her she heard someone yell detroit smassshhh as she got knocked to the ground kirishima and tsu charged at her she did a spin move shocking and copying everyone's quirks the blast only stunned them and they continued their attack she dodged kirishima but was grappled by tsu who landed a punch to her only to hurt her hand on solid steel armor futaba laughed at this then felt someone grabbing her in a choke hold tokoyami and dark shadow landed repeat hits to her she tazed toru and went to charge tokoyami.

Suddenly futaba was kicked by lidas recipro burst to the stomach and ice suddenly came at her freezing her she broke out of this only to be grabbed by aizawa who kicked her in the face she sent her daggers to attack aizawa who disconnected in order to dodge and the daggers cut his scarf to ribbons and kept him busy . she called out a special attack. **thousand daggers slashing whirl wind**. As all her knives spun around her and the area around her futaba got her katana and went to charge down lida who left to get help only to see Midoriya in her way she slashed him repeatedly sending him to the ground and sent an elite f bot after lida as he got away she suddenly took a bunch of acid and a sound wave blast at the same time.

And bakugo jumped up to attack again shoto froze her in place and bakugo blasted her with a full force attack aoyama shot a laser at her when she flew away after the resulting impact. futaba realizing her ass was getting handed to her fled.

I can't believe I loss so badly too she got their quirks and planned to alter them a bit to suit her needs making bakugo's and shoto's quirk act from a range by shooting projectile needles (she decided to shoot needles not knives ) and changed lidas quirk to give her flexible engine tubes she could produce any where she used them as boost boots because they where impractical for flight she added the other quirks to her blast attacks mineta's quirk caused problems if she tried to use it it immediately stuck to her and have her legs strength boosted with tsuyu's quirk and stored the rest. And turned her knives into

small metal needles about as small as a blade of grass she could throw these at high speed to she was and decided to come up with a fighting style she decided to use kick barrages at close range and blast enemies at short range.

She watched the news to see what they where saying aizawa was giving a speech. I can reassure you that we protect our students the villain who attacked us today was effortlessly defeated by our students before we could even attempt to help although they fled the scene.

The next day at the same training facility but with a camera crew hoping to catch some action ok class today we will be training to subdue a villain with in a non lethal way so toda-

Aizawa couldn't finish his sentence as futaba flying charged in well hello class 1 a and take this THOUSAND BLADE TECHNIQUE BLADED TORNA she got shot at with a sound blast before she could end the sentence

We already beat you once you came to lose again or are you just a masochist jiro said futaba responded by launching many needles which were blocked effortlessly by class 1 a

That attack didn't work last time. COLD BLOODED SPIKE FREEZE as ice enveloped one a stemming from the needles aizawa came to I intervene but was trapped in a ball of blades cytoplasm and edge shot who where hiding to surprise any villains that might show up charged forward futaba zapped ectoplasm but edge shot knocked her out

Waking up. Later futaba found herself in a cell restrained with 4 other people with guards surrounding her the man who started this whole escapade was in front of her she needs revenge but how

Futaba you will be staying here for the rest of your days this is Styx a place where people with quirks that are to dangerous are kept you won't be escaping.

Futabas escape plan: The guards hit them with a quirk disabling drug every 10 hours her synthetic body purified blood faster giving her 6 hours a day of quirk usage she would command her bots to stealthily sneak in before turning off the power. She then would have her bots eat all the metal and rescue the nearby individuals maybe they could help her she would have to beat all the guards Time for action.

Suddenly sirens flared as futabas plan was put into action she ran off with the weakened individuals to her underground beach base soon they recovered she asked them what their quirks where

two girls said they had devati quirks one said he had an evolved quirk all phenomena that made them more powerful than average quirk wielders

Evolved quirks can evolve by absorbing certain objects correlating to them debating quirks where wielded by twins who powered each other up as they used them

Back at futabas home she examined those she rescued two girls younger than her the twins rin and ren a man with a clock tattoos on his hand who had exhausted eyes and messy black hair named Fuji rikyu the last one said her name was sabishi she seemed timid as futaba approached her she jumped back she had long grey hair down to her hips and scared blue eyes. The twins both looked similar one had long blond hair and seemed timid too the other had short purple hair with two red beads holding up two small braids and looked like she was annoyed at all times rin and ren. Alright everyone quirks what are they.

Rin said mine let's me heal people even bring them back to life at close range but my healing is weaker the farther I am from them with my sister's help we can teleport anything however this takes a few seconds to charge. Ren said my quirk let's me create destructive energy obliterating any thing. The shy girl said my quirk is nightmare it lets me anything out of some ones fear as well as destructive energy. The Fuji said my quirk is clock by absorbing clocks I can slow down time or speed it up I need more clocks for every hour I speed it up and one for every 10 minutes it's slowed down I can focus this on a specific target grand father clocks let me unleash massive explosive sound blasts. Futaba created sleeping g quarters for all of them to stay And said that would be getting revenge on the person who kidnapped them and said she would be getting personal revenge tomorrow although her team in insisted that they come except for rin who was a pacifist and her quirk wasn't meant for combat she put cameras on all of them so rin could help from a distance and gave them bio signs so rin knew where to heal they would head out tomorrow. Futaba had rin and ren teleport them to the stadium where the sports festival was to be held at they all hid before they had rin teleport class 1 a into the stadium they all in their desk looked around confused of where they are.


End file.
